


Talking In Your Sleep

by SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Like a huge hoe, M/M, PWP, Referenced group sex, Richard is a hoe, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/pseuds/SexuallyMonsterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erlich and Richard are sharing a bed at a conference. Erlich is already worried about how difficult it will be to sleep next to him, but when Richard has a wet dream next to him, it becomes impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My literal favorite headcanon is that Richard is basically the biggest slut in the house, with a very storied past. This was basically just an excuse to write about that.

In spite of the fit he’d thrown about it, Erlich was actually pretty happy that he was sharing a hotel room with Richard. Not only was it a chance to get close to Richard (which was really difficult to find an excuse for in day-to-day life), it was also the only time he’d have alone with Richard throughout the conference. It was going to be nice to get away from the other guys for a little bit and just spend time with him. 

When they got there, though, he realized just how close the two were going to get.

“Um, Erlich?” Richard looked around nervously. “Are you sure this is the right room?”

“Yeah, 204. Why?” Erlich peered over Richard’s shoulder. “Oh. Fuck.”

When Erlich had asked for a nice room (“Excuse me, but we’re the co-founders of Pied Piper, the hottest commodity on the market,” he’d explained to the exasperated desk worker), he didn’t realize they’d end up with what appeared to be the honeymoon suite. There was a huge bed, a widescreen TV, a brunch area… When Erlich went to check it out, he found that there was even a shower and bathtub that were clearly built for two. 

“This is…” Richard picked up the chilled bottle of champagne, looking it over. “This is a little much, don’t you think?”

“It’s a great room,” Erlich said.

“Yeah, I know. That’s not really the issue. It seems kinda… sexy. I mean, there’s only one bed.”

“That’s just because you’re not used to luxury,” Erlich explained. “And besides, we’re adult men, Richard. I think we can handle sharing a bed.”

Erlich watched as Richard continued to scan the room apprehensively. ‘Please don’t back out,’ Erlich begged in his mind. ‘Please just let me have this. I need a win.’ And he wasn’t wrong. The past few weeks hadn’t been particularly easy on him, especially considering how lonely he’d become. He’d been all but squeezed out of everything about Pied Piper, forced to just shout advice from the sidelines. Spending time with Richard - especially sleeping and drinking and eating the strawberries and champagne chilling in the fridge with Richard - was everything he could have possibly asked for.

‘He doesn’t have to love me. He doesn’t have to fuck me. Shit, he doesn’t have to be interested in me at all. Just please, whatever god is listening, please let him agree to stay in this room.’

Richard sighed. “I mean… I guess it is a pretty nice room. And the bed is pretty big.”

“Exactly. It’s not like we’re gonna be spooning.” With a grin, Erlich flopped back on the bed. “Wanna break open the champagne? To celebrate me getting us such an incredible deal on this room?”

“We have a panel in half an hour.”

“Right.” Erlich stood back up. “Later, then.”

“Sure.” Erlich didn’t care how pitying the smile Richard gave him was. He was ready to accept it with open arms. 

 

That night, Erlich couldn’t sleep. 

Richard was right there, just inches away from him. What had seemed like a huge bed when they first saw it had suddenly shrunk two sizes when they were in it together, and it was a Herculean task not to touch each other in even the most incidental of ways. Considering how hard it already was for Erlich not to touch Richard, he thought he was going to end up dead before the night was over from the sheer willpower it took not to nuzzle up to him. ‘I could always pretend I’m just a cuddler,’ he reasoned. ‘If he woke up, it would be embarrassing, but nothing I couldn’t play off. Then again, he fell off his fucking chair because I knocked on his door too loud once… Surprise cuddles might not be the best way to go with a straight guy…’

Richard snorted slightly, and Erlich felt embarrassed. What was he even thinking? The idea of doing anything to Richard in his sleep, no matter how chaste, just wasn’t kosher. Mama Bachmann may not have done a great job raising him, but even she’d done better than that. 

Erlich rolled to his side, away from Richard, and huffed. ‘Goddamn me for being such a good, moral man.’

From behind him, he heard another small noise, this one more of a whimper, a sound that Erlich had become pretty familiar with, concerning the massive stress Richard was usually under, but it was then followed by a rougher, lower whimper, then a pant. After that came a moan.

‘Oh my fucking God.’ Erlich's heart started pounding. ‘This isn't happening. This isn't what it sounds like…’

The next moan was louder and throatier. Erlich felt Richard squirm against his back. “Fuck,” the smaller man mumbled.

‘Fuck,’ Erlich silently agreed.

He wasn't sure what to do. He'd never seen someone have a wet dream right next to him before, and now that person was the guy he'd been wanting to lay for a solid year. As far as he knew, the only etiquette that came with this situation was to ignore it, and that was completely out of the question. He'd been hard for at least 20 minutes already - how much more could he be expected to take?

Erlich slowly shifted, hoping to quietly make his way to the bathroom to take care of himself, when Richard whimpered, “Ungh… Oh god, please fuck me.”

Erlich's cock throbbed.

“Please…” Richard mewled and wriggled. Erlich turned to see that he'd kicked the blankets off, and he nearly stopped breathing when he saw the shape of Richard's hard length. “Want you to fuck me, please… Want you to use me…”

Erlich's mouth had gone dry. He watched Richard's hand descend, desperately groping at his long, hard dick over his boxers. 

“I need your cock in my mouth, need to feel it inside me…”

‘Mother. Fuck.’ Erlich had always half-suspected, half-hoped that Richard was into dudes, but this was easily the most ideal way he could have had that confirmed. 

“Worship your dick,” Richard continued breathily. “Ride you in the backseat of the car… God… I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me in front of everyone…”

Watching Richard thrash and murmur and palm himself was too much for Erlich. His hand dropped, grabbing his cock beneath his boxers and stroking slowly. He didn’t want to go too fast and risk waking up Richard, but he needed to make this quick - last thing he needed was for his fucking boss to wake up and see him with his dick in his hand. He watched as Richard licked his lips and groaned in desperation.

“Yes, oh god,” Richard panted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… Erlich…”

Erlich froze for a second, wondering if maybe Richard had woken up and seen him, but no, Richard’s eyes were still closed and he was still lost in his dream, and apparently, that dream was about him. Erlich had to take a deep breath for fear of passing out. 

“Fuck me, Erlich,” Richard breathed, and with a gasp, his back arched and a strangled cry escaped his throat. His eyes snapped open, and Erlich (whose cock was starting to ache) quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers as the sleep drained from Richard’s features and his eyes widened. “Oh God. Oh shit…”

“It happens,” Erlich said quickly. “It’s totally natural.”

“Fuck.” Richard quickly covered the wet spot on his boxers, flushing bright red all the way down to his collarbones. “What did I do? I didn’t say anything, did I?”

Erlich almost slapped himself when he heard himself saying, “No, you didn’t say anything. I mean, you made, well, amorous sounds, but no words or anything…”

“Fuck!” The thought seemed to only slightly relieve Richard’s embarrassment. He curled up and out of the bed. “I need to go, um, wash off.”

“Yup. Take your time.” Erlich watched Richard scurry off to the bathroom with a deep sigh. 

‘Well, I’m definitely not gonna fucking sleep now.’

 

The next day started out as awkwardly as expected. Erlich hadn’t slept a wink, and he doubted Richard had for the rest of the night either - the two of them spent the entire night back-to-back, stiff and and huddled towards their respective ends of the bed to avoid any kind of touching. At breakfast, all Richard could manage was one small bite of a bagel and a cup of orange juice before he quickly had to run to the nearest trash can to divest himself of all the food in his stomach. Erlich managed to stay charismatic as ever, but there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead that he couldn’t seem to get rid of no matter how many times he dabbed it away.

Richard Hendricks had a sex dream about him. Was that even possible? How could it be? After all, he was… Erlich. That classic Bachmann charisma had been a much-needed adaptation rather than a natural gift; he understood that most people found him abrasive at best and a complete, classless idiot at worst. While a lot of the semi-anonymous women he’d bedded in his time only knew him from one or two shallow conversations (which were primarily lies and bluster), Richard had seen behind the curtain over and over again. 

‘Having a sex dream about someone doesn’t necessarily mean you want to sleep with them.’

Where did Erlich remember that from? Probably one of the counselors at that fucking “pray away the gay” camp he was sent to in high school, the one that succeeded in making him fuck women, but only with his eyes closed and his imagination active. Still, it had proven true a couple of times, and this had to be one of them. Why would Richard want to be with him? If anything, he’d proven that he was pretty consistently a thorn in Richard’s side since the beginning of their time together. It seemed like Richard didn’t even want to deal with him as a friend, much less a lover.

Of course, there was the possibility that he just wanted to sleep with him…

‘No,’ Erlich told himself forcefully. Thinking that would just get his hopes up. And even if Richard did want a night of no-strings-attached sex with him, he didn’t think he’d be able to do it. It would turn into hoping for a second night, and a third, and mornings after and sleepy kisses and an eventual, unprompted “I love you.” 

Erlich may talk a big game, but he refused to set himself up for that kind of disappointment. 

 

The two of them didn’t really talk until they got back to their room. Richard sat on the bed, looking from his hands to Erlich and back again. “Want some of that champagne now?” Erlich suggested. He felt bad for the poor guy.

“Yes,” Richard breathed, relieved that the silence had been broken.

The two sat in the chairs near the window, sipping at their champagne and quietly munching on strawberries. Richard had personally drained almost the entire bottle before he said, “I’m really sorry about last night.”

“What do you mean?” Erlich asked innocently.

Richard sighed. “You know what I mean,” he snapped. “The whole… dream thing.”

“I told you not to worry about it. It happens to everyone. I mean, it happens less if you get laid once in a while, but still, it happens.”

“Yeah, but still. It must have been kinda uncomfortable, right?”

Erlich chewed on a strawberry, thinking of the best way to approach the question. “No,” he finally responded. “Not really. I only woke up near the, uh, end of it. I didn’t see anything too graphic.”

“Thank God,” Richard said, finishing off his glass. His cheeks had grown slightly red. He wasn’t drunk, but Erlich could see his shoulders relaxing and knew he was entering the fuzzy, warm territory that existed just outside of tipsiness. “I’m just glad I didn’t say anything. When I roomed with Bighead at Stanford, he said I talked in my sleep, like, all the time.”

“Really?” Erlich felt he was doing a pretty good job of pretending to be surprised.

“Yeah. It was super embarrassing. I would even have full conversations with him. He knew what every single one of my dreams was about.”

“Huh.” Erlich made a mental note to ask Bighead about some of these dreams when they got home.

Richard frowned. A note of worry appeared on his face. “Erlich… I didn’t say anything, right? I mean, you said I didn’t say anything, but…”

“No, no. You didn’t say anything,” Erlich reassured him. Before he could stop himself, he added, “Well, you didn’t say much, anyway.”

Richard’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Erlich said. “Just general ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ and other expected content. It sounded like you were having a pretty good time.”

Erlich was surprised to see Richard smirk a little. “Yeah. It’s a, um, recurring dream.”

“Yeah?” Erlich asked. His heart skipped a beat. “A good one?”

“A great one,” Richard corrected with a puff of laughter. “Too bad it’ll never actually happen, you know?”

“Why? Because it’s about a guy?”

Richard slammed his glass down on the table, looking betrayed. “What the fuck, Erlich?! You said I didn’t say anything!”

“I told you, you said a couple things,” Erlich argued. “Considering how often the phrase ‘your cock’ was used, I kinda had to assume it was about a man. When you hear hoofbeats, you think horses.”

Richard’s blush intensified. “Okay, yeah, so it’s about a guy. Go ahead, give me all the shit you want for it.”

“Why would I give you shit?”

Richard rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Erlich, you’re you. You’re - You’re bedding women left and right. You slept with two wives of the same guy! And it seems like you want everyone to be some kind of… I dunno, some kind of stud, like you.”

Erlich took a deep breath. He was prepared to tell Richard not to worry, that people without the signature Bachmann charm couldn’t feel too bad about not pulling in ladies like he did, and that sexuality wasn’t important to him anyway. What came out instead was, “Richard, I’m gay.”

Richard stared. “W-What?”

“I’m gay. Always have been.” 

“Wait. So you… hold on. You’re - wait. I don’t think I’m getting this.”

“Jesus Christ,” Erlich snapped. Coming out once was bad enough, but three times in a row was feeling a little bit ridiculous. “I’m gay, Richard! I fuck guys! Or, at least, I want to fuck guys. I’m not actually interested in women!” 

“But all those girls you slept with…”

“Yeah, well, I have some pretty deep-seated issues with the whole thing,” he admitted. He stood up and started digging through the small refrigerator. “For fuck’s sake, I thought this was a nice hotel! How do they not have a mini bar?”

“Erlich…” 

Erlich turned to see Richard still at the table, looking wide-eyed and suddenly anxious. There was something so cute and so sad about it all at once. He looked like he needed something. There was something desperate in his eyes, like he was missing some sort of approval, camaraderie, understanding - or hell, even affection.

‘Fuck it,’ Erlich’s brain told him. ‘You know he was dreaming about you. You already told him you’re gay. Just fucking go for it, you pussy.”

Erlich went back to the table and sat down, staring intently at Richard, his heart pounding. “I’m sorry, Richard. I lied earlier.”

“About what?”

“About hearing you.”

Richard gulped. “Y-Yeah?”

“Yes. Bighead was right. You do talk a lot in your sleep.”

A shiver ran through Richard’s body. “And what, uh, did you hear?” he asked quietly.

“I heard you say you wanted to worship that guy’s cock,” Erlich said evenly. “I heard you talk about how you wanted to suck it, ride it, have it inside you…” He stood and slowly leaned over Richard, his hands on the armrests of Richard’s chair. “I heard you say how badly you wanted it. I heard you say you needed it. I heard you beg to be fucked like a fucking whore.” He leaned in closer, until their noses were only an inch apart. “Do you know what else I heard?”

Richard was shaking. “No,” he whispered. 

Erlich put his lips up to Richard’s ear, reveling in the way his breath made Richard shudder. “I heard you say my fucking name.”

Erlich pulled back. Richard’s eyes were huge and his face was pale. He was shaking so hard now that Erlich could feel the vibrations through the armrests. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m really sorry, Erlich, please don’t be mad -”

“Shut up.” Richard froze. “You said you wanted to suck my cock, right?” Erlich asked.

Richard nodded slowly.

Erlich stood, grabbed Richard by the neck, and guided him to his knees, his other hand unbuckling his belt.

“Then suck it.”

After a brief moment of shock, Richard seemed to come back to life. His eyes still holding Erlich’s gaze, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Erlich’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He looked at Erlich’s long, thick cock, swallowed hard, and looked back up at Erlich, as if asking for permission. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Erlich couldn’t help but smirk. Richard looked good on his knees. “Suck that cock you need so much.”

Erlich had always imagined that Richard would be a tentative, shy cocksucker, running his tongue experimentally around the tip and over the slit before gently taking the head in his mouth, but he was wrong. Richard sucked cock like he was starving for it. He took Erlich in his mouth in one swift motion, moaning around him, mouth watering at the contact. Erlich gasped and dug his fingers into Richard’s curls, which only encouraged him. He started sucking quickly, his cheeks hollowed out, his silky, skilled tongue stroking the underside of his cock and the sensitive tip with every movement. Erlich was shocked when he felt Richard’s throat relax and saw the smaller man sucking him entirely, taking him as deep as possible, and moaning like a little whore when he did it. The vibrations on his shaft nearly pushed Erlich to the edge within minutes, and he roughly pulled Richard’s head back. 

Richard let out a desperate whine. “Please,” he whimpered, looking up at Erlich with puppy eyes. “I want to taste your cum.”

“I thought you wanted to ride me,” Erlich teased. 

“I…” Richard swallowed. He looked at Erlich’s cock and licked his lips. “I can do both.”

“Oh really?”

“I can,” Richard panted. “I promise. If you let me be your slave, I can make you cum over and over. I’ve done it before.” He gripped at Erlich’s thighs, still looking up at him like he was a king - maybe even a god. “Please let me taste your cum, Erlich. I can be a good little fuck toy for you. Please, please use me.”

Erlich had to close his eyes for a second. Richard’s words were overwhelming. “I never knew you were such a little slut,” he murmured. 

Richard licked his lips and batted his eyelashes - the fucker actually batted his long, lovely eyelashes with those big blue eyes - and said, “I’m your little slut.”

“God fucking dammit,” Erlich hissed, and he shoved his cock in Richard’s waiting mouth. Richard hummed happily, slurping at Erlich’s shaft, his tongue rolling around the tip and teasing the underside of the head. He tightened his hold on Richard’s curls and started fucking his mouth in earnest, no longer worried about being gentle. Richard’s velvety throat and smooth tongue, along with Richard’s gagged groans and whimpers, soon brought Erlich to the edge. “Want me to cum in your mouth, baby?”

Richard moaned enthusiastically in response.

“Here it comes, slut,” Erlich grunted, and then he held Richard’s head down and shot into his mouth. When the shivers subsided, Erlich pulled out. “Open your mouth.”

Richard obeyed, showing Erlich a pool of white, sticky cum on his tongue.

“Swallow it all down, baby,” Erlich commanded, and Richard gulped, licked his lips thoroughly, and stuck out his tongue to show Erlich that his mouth was clean. Erlich ruffled Richard’s hair and vaguely mumbled, “Good boy.”

“Thank you, Erlich,” Richard panted.

‘Jesus.’ Erlich was starting to get curious about just how far he could take this. He grabbed Richard’s hair and hauled him to his feet. Richard gasped in pain, but he complied. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

Richard pulled down his pants and underwear and undid his shirt like he was being timed for the Olympics. He then went and sat on his knees on the bed, looking expectantly at Erlich.

Erlich walked to him and stood in front of him, slowly removing the rest of his clothes. Richard took in the sight, hungry with lust and biting at his bottom lip. “You’re such a good boy,” Erlich told him, stroking his face. “What does my good little whore want?”

Richard looked up at him through his eyelashes. “I want to make you hard again so you can do whatever you want with me.”

“And what do you want me to do to you?”

“Whatever will make you happy.”

Erlich gave him a firm smack on the cheek, which made Richard gasp. Erlich noticed it also made Richard’s cock twitch. “I asked you a question, slut. Now answer it correctly. Tell me what you want. You must have some kind of opinion. I heard how you were talking last night.”

Richard bit his lip. “I… want you to fuck my ass.”

“And how do you want me to do that?”

Richard’s eyes were glazed with lust. “I want you to use me,” he murmured as though hypnotized by the sight of Erlich’s naked body. “I want you to fuck me hard, bruise me, bite me, choke me, anything. I want you to degrade me and fill me with your cum over and over again. I want to still feel it dripping out of me when we’re on our way home tomorrow.”

Erlich felt his dick started to twitch back to life. “So you’re saying you’re a little cumslut?”

“Yes,” Richard breathed. He inched forward, eyeing Erlich’s growing erection and licking his lips. “I’m your little cumslut. I want it all inside of me. Load after load of it. I…” He started to blush. For the first time, his embarrassment started to cut into his desires. “I have this fantasy where I imagine you filling me up and shoving a plug in me after so I’ll have to feel it inside me all day, knowing that I’m yours and that you control me and you can have me any time and anywhere you want. I imagine you taking it out just so you can fuck me again and give me even more. I want you to use me, Erlich. I want you to take whatever pleasure you can get from me. All I want is your cum on me and inside me and bruises and bite marks all over my body. I want to be owned.”

Erlich dropped his hand down to his stiffening cock, stroking it. “Is that right? Did you bring a plug with you?”

Richard bit his lip. “No, but I have a few at home. If you want to use them there.”

“Don’t you mean use you there?”

Richard smiled. “Both, if you want.”

“Oh trust me, I want to. Did you bring lube with you, you little slut?”

“No.” Richard stared, transfixed by Erlich’s growing dick. “You can use spit. I like it better that way.”

“You like it rough? You like it to hurt?”

“Fuck yes,” Richard whispered, his voice husky. “I love it when it hurts.”

Erlich was amazed that he was already hard again. He laid back on the bed. “I want you to suck me again. Get it nice and wet.”

Richard scurried between Erlich’s legs without a second thought, hurrying to lick and suck at Erlich’s cock. He lapped at it until Erlich jerked his head back and said, “Turn around and get on your knees.”

Richard complied, turning his back to Erlich, his ass in the air. Erlich got to his knees behind him, gripping at Richard’s flesh, dragging his nails over Richard’s sensitive inner thighs and up to his ass. “I’ve thought about this a lot myself, you know,” he murmured, flooded with power at how Richard shuddered at his touch. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you.” He smacked Richard hard on the ass and was pleased with the small cry of pain that came from the smaller man beneath him. “Your body is even more incredible than I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad,” Richard said. “I just want to please you.”

“I can see that.” Erlich pulled Richard’s cheeks apart and ran his thumb over Richard’s entrance. “How long has it been since someone pounded this cute little ass?”

“Too long,” Richard groaned. When Erlich spanked him again, he yelped and said, “Four years.”

“Four years? How does a little slut like you go for four years without cock?”

“I don’t know,” Richard said. “I really don’t. It’s all I think about.”

“Did you at least get a proper fucking back then?”

“Every day.” Richard whimpered when he felt Erlich’s spit-slicked thumb running over his opening. He tried to push back against him and drive Erlich’s fingers into him, but stopped when he received another hard slap. 

“Every day?” Erlich’s cock was throbbing. “How did you manage that?”

“I was the house pet for a fraternity at Stanford. There were fifteen guys and they used me whenever they wanted - fuck!” he cried when Erlich slipped a finger inside him. “Fuck, yes, Erlich…”

Erlich spanked him again, even harder than before. He admired Richard’s helpless mewling and the red handprint he’d left on the smaller man’s pale skin. “I want details, you little bitch,” he hissed, slowly fingering Richard’s tight ass. “I want to hear what they would do to you.”

Richard was panting. “They - They liked to put a collar on me. They wouldn’t let me - ah, fuck - they wouldn’t let me talk. They gagged me at first, but they stopped because it meant it took longer for me to get their cocks in my mouth. They taught me commands, treated me like a dog… I got good at following them, but they still liked to punish me and have me sleep in a cage - fuck, Erlich, this feels so good…”

Erlich was fingering him harder and faster as he spoke. Part of him was furious that these douchebag college fucks would treat Richard - his Richard - like an animal. The other part of him was just jealous that he wasn’t there.

“They liked having me blow them when they were watching TV,” Richard continued. “They would all sit on the couch and I’d just go down the line and suck their dicks while they got high. Sometimes I would just have to get on all fours and take it however they wanted. They loved to cover me in cum - OH FUCK, ERLICH!”

Richard screamed Erlich’s name when the redhead quickly and unexpectedly shoved his entire dick into Richard’s ass in one swift motion. He hissed at the feeling of warm, tight flesh around him. Both of them were panting feverishly, and Erlich planned to take a moment for them both to adjust, but Richard was to impatient. He started to rock back and forth, fucking himself on Erlich's big, hard cock. “Do you want to hear what else they would do to me?” He asked.

Erlich groaned. He grabbed Richard's hips so hard his fingertips nearly ached. “Fuck yes. Tell me how they used you.”

“They would invite their friends over to use me,” Richard moaned. “They liked to see how much cum they could cover me with and they would take pictures. Sometimes they'd blindfold me and tie me up and have competitions for who could make me cum the fastest or the most.”

“Yeah? Did you beg them to touch your slutty cock?”

“They weren't allowed to,” Richard moaned. “I had to cum without being touched. And when I was done and I thought I couldn't take any more, one of them would shove a dick in my ass and mercilessly pound me until I cried. I was to take cock after cock without complaint. I was their slave.” 

Erlich tightened his grip and started thrusting as hard as he could into Richard’s small body. “Did you like it when they used you?”

“God yes!” Richard groaned. “I loved it! I loved being a whore!”

“And now you want to be my whore?”

“Yes, Erlich, more than anything,” Richard babbled. “Make me your toy. I'll do whatever you want as long as I can have your cum. I'll fuck anyone, anywhere, on your command! My slutty holes are all yours!”

“Pathetic little cum bucket,” Erlich hissed. “I can't wait to get you home. I'm going to fuck you in front of everyone, especially Jared. You know he wants you, right? How do you think he'll feel, seeing me filling up this little ass of yours?”

“Turned on, I hope,” Richard whimpered. “Maybe, if I'm good, you'll let me suck him?”

Erlich imagined Richard on all fours, getting fucked by him while Richard sucked the cocks of every guy in the incubator. He started fucking him harder, flipping him onto his back and pushing his legs up. The change in position made Richard gasp, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“You're going to take every cock I tell you to,” Erlich ordered. “ You're going to be my personal cock slut, and I'm going to watch you fuck and suck every dick in the Valley. But I bet even that won't be enough for a whore like you, will it?”

“No,” Richard admitted, “but all I need is your cock. I'm your slave. I belong to you. I’ll only fuck who you tell me to. The most cocks I've taken in one day was 25, but I'll go higher if you want.”

Erlich was already on the edge again. He grabbed Richard’s long, delicate throat and squeezed. “Little bitch,” he snarled. “Can't even be satisfied with 25 loads of cum. Looks like we're going to have to give you more.” He was thrusting erratically now. “I'll give you as much cock as your fragile little ass can handle, but you'll only cum for me, understood?”

Richard nodded, his gasps growing ragged from the pressure on his throat.

“Good. Tell me, bitch, can you cum on command?”

“Yes,” Richard rasped.

Erlich let go of Richard's throat and slapped him hard across the face. “Then do it now! If you want my load in your ass, cum for me!”

Richard obliged. With a long groan, his cock twitched and, without even being touched, it shot sticky roles of white cum all over his chest. He screamed Erlich’s name so loud every tech blogger in the state probably heard him.

“That's right, slut!” Erlich shouted. “Fucking cum on my cock - fuck!”

He buried himself inside Richard to the hilt, shooting cum into his tight ass. Richard was still spasming around him, writhing on the sheets and moaning incoherently, thrusting up against Erlich. Erlich rode out his orgasm, leaving Richard shivering beneath him. 

Erlich finally collapse, wrapping his arms around Richard and burying his face in his neck. Richard was breathing hard in his ear, his arms and legs wrapped around Erlich’s body. “Fuck,” Erlich whispered.

“Fuck,” Richard agreed shakily.

They laid together like that, holding each other as they shivered and came down from the high they’d just experienced. Erlich kissed Richard’s neck gently, and Richard sighed, his breath ruffling Erlich’s hair. “Do you want to go again?” Richard whispered.

“I might actually die if we did that again right now,” Erlich replied. He pulled out of Richard, who whimpered at the loss, and rolled to the side. He pulled Richard to his chest. He ran his hands up and down Richard’s back, his thighs, and his sides and kiss Richard’s forehead and temple. He couldn’t seem to stop. “I never knew you were so fucking crazy in bed. Where did that even come from?”

Richard blushed. “Um, yeah. I just kinda, uh, like having other people be in control.”

“Yeah, no shit. Was all the Stanford stuff true?”

Richard’s blush deepened, and he buried his face in Erlich’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

Erlich’s exhausted dick twitched with interest. “Richard Hendricks, you are going to destroy me.”

“In a good way?”

“In the best way.” He kissed the top of Richard’s head, digging his nose into Richard’s light brown curls and revelling in the familiar smell of cheap apple shampoo and sweat. He felt peaceful in a way he never had before. “Are you feeling okay?”

“W-what do you mean?” Richard frowned up at him. “I feel fine. I mean, I feel great, honestly. Why?”

“Because that was… intense,” Erlich said. He was embarrassed when he felt his cheeks starting to warm up. ‘For fuck’s sake, I cannot be blushing right now!’ “I want to know that you’re okay. I… I fucking care about you. A lot.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Richard smiled. “I care about you too.”

“I don’t just mean…” Erlich sighed. He couldn’t see a way around it. “I mean, I… I pretty much love you.”

Richard blinked rapidly, his mouth hanging open. Eventually, he cleared his throat and said, “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” Erlich was going redder by the second. “You don’t have to say it back or anything, and I don’t even expect this to happen again, but you could at least not make me feel like a total asshole for it.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you feel like an asshole.” Richard sat up, looking down at Erlich’s face, which was a mixture of indignance and humiliation. “I just didn’t think you’d say that.”

“Well I did.”

“Yeah, you did.” Richard smiled. “And uh, for the record… I kinda love you, too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Richard avoided Erlich’s eyes, but his grin widened. “I do. And you know…”

Erlich didn’t get to hear what was supposed to come after that. Instead, he pulled Richard down into his arms, kissing him all over, his lips finally meeting Richard’s. He could taste the sweet champagne and strawberries they’d shared mixed with the saltiness of his own cum; the taste was intoxicating. Richard threw a leg over Erlich’s hips, straddling him. He moaned when he felt Erlich starting to grow hard again. “I thought you said you weren’t ready?”

Erlich grabbed Richard’s ass with a smirk. “Tell me you love me and keep grinding against me. I’ll get there.”

 

When Richard and Erlich arrived at the incubator, Erlich had to kick the door open; he was carrying an exhausted, half-sleeping Richard in his arms. Bruises had started to bloom on his neck, shoulders, and hips, and when Erlich had tried to help him out of the car, Richard had just about collapsed. “Hey,” he hissed at Jared, Dinesh, and Gilfoyle. “Go get our shit out of the car.”

The three stared. “Um…” Dinesh held up a hand. “What the fuck is going on?”

Erlich smirked. “Richard had a rough weekend. Poor guy can’t even walk straight.” He nudged Richard, who cracked open one eye. “Isn’t that right?”

Richard nodded sleepily before nuzzling back into Erlich’s arms. 

“Are you insinuating that you laid him?” Gilfoyle asked. He seemed to be joking.

“Actually, that’s exactly what I’m insinuating, because it’s exactly what happened.” Erlich smirked at the fact that he managed to bring a look of shock to Gilfoyle’s consistently bored expression. “Now, if all you virgins want the chance to get the best head of your lives from my boyfriend here, I’d suggest you run out and get our shit out of the car. Understood?”

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then Jared jumped to his feet and, without hesitation, sprinted out of the door. Dinesh and Gilfoyle exchanged glances, then followed, shoving each other as they went.

“Good. That’s what I thought.” Erlich smirked and kissed Richard’s temple. “Looks like you’re going to have a busy day tomorrow.” 

Richard smiled. “Whatever you want,” he murmured. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody is interested in a second chapter, lmk. I'd be down to write it.


End file.
